


Sucked and Sucker

by nonky



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Prompt by garnet_words on LJ: Being Human (US), Rebecca & any, orientationSpoilers: Up to 1 x 02, general for characters.





	Sucked and Sucker

Bishop had a guy named Marcus bring some clothes for her, dark and sparkly things that made her look slim and kind of naked despite covering everything. Rebecca was willing to admit she was feeling more vulnerable than brave; naked in a new way she couldn't work through. The clothes were pretty similar to what she'd worn on her date with Aidan, so maybe this was kindness?

She looked at Bishop's haunting smile for a long moment, trying to decide. He said Aidan's name very fondly. He wasn't old enough to be his father, but there was something close to it in his tone. The building was a maze and she felt unsteady on her feet. Running wouldn't get her very far. She didn't want to be alone in a place that smelled like formaldehyde and furniture polish.

Once she was dressed, Marcus handed something to Bishop, who held it out to her. It was a stethoscope, something so familiar she'd had one slung around her neck every day for years. It looked alien in his hands. He bounced it in his palm as if to insist, and she didn't feel like it was a choice. Aidan wasn't there. She felt sick and weak.

"Listen to your heart," Bishop said. "I don't want you to be afraid, but you need to know yourself."

She did know herself. She knew Rebecca Flynt, nurse, only child from a single mother, smart mouth and enough of a bossy bitch to win a date with the hot but distant Aidan. It was simple getting the right ends of the stethoscope placed in ears and under shirt. It was very complicated to realize there was absolutely no vital sign to be found.

"I - This isn't right," she said tearfully. "It's broken, or -" Her fingers dug at her throat and a memory drove into her sharply; pain and terror. "I'm just cold or something, and this is broken!"

Rebecca threw down the stethoscope. She scrubbed at her arms, fighting the urge to sob. Bishop nodded, his smile never shifting to anything human. She desperately wanted some kind of real feeling from him. Marcus picked up the medical instrument and stuck it in his pocket.

"We'll help you," he said, very solemnly. He looked sad for her, and she appreciated that at least.

"Please sit, Rebecca," Bishop took her arm and steered her into the chair. He sat down next to her and Marcus lingered behind him, as if he was waiting to be dismissed or given an order.

"Wh-where's Aidan? I want to talk to him!"

"He left you," the blond man said calmly, sadly. "After your date, he went inside with you, and he lost control of himself. He hurt you. Do you remember that?"

Her hand went up to cover her throat, smooth skin calling her memories lies. "I don't know."

"Aidan is a vampire. We're all vampires here, and now so are you. He killed you. He's been doing this for years, and I am usually too late to save his victims. I was able to get to you in time. I'm very sorry I couldn't stop him before he hurt you."

A big hand took hers, patted and jostled until she could clear her throat. "But he likes me," Rebecca whispered.

Marcus shifted, handed a glass of water over Bishop's shoulder. She cupped her hands under it because it gave her something to do.

"He did like you, a little too much. We don't kill for blood anymore. We use volunteers who are left unharmed," Marcus said calmly. "Aidan is uncivilized. He thinks himself too good to associate with the rest of us. And when he feeds, there are deaths."

Bishop leaned in like he was going to tell a secret. "Aidan is an extreme case; he always has been. I tolerated his wildness for too long, and he's stronger than simply stopping him. Even among our kind, he has killed more than most. He refuses to take responsibility for himself. I give you my word, Rebecca, I will put a stop to it. You can help."

Her battle with tears was long lost. Rebecca sniffled as she shook her head. "I can't help you. I couldn't even handle myself on one date," she sneered. "I can't be a monster!"

"We're not all monsters, you just happened to meet Aidan first. I've seen him use and discard women for lifetimes. He'll never change. I held out hope for his improvement, but I know now he will never live within our civilized boundaries. Let me teach you how to be one of us."

Bishop's eyes met hers steadily, his mouth set in a firm, disciplined line. He wore leadership with quiet dignity, and Marcus obviously followed him.

"What if I can't live this way," Rebecca asked faintly.

Bishop looked away, sighing. Marcus replied gently, "Then we'd take you downstairs. This is a funeral home, we do cremations. If you hadn't woken up, we'd burn you," he said. "I think you can make it. You can take back some of what he's stolen from you. You'll learn how to be a vampire, and you already know how to draw Aidan's interest. You could save a lot of people."

A dry heave startled her, forcing Bishop to rescue her glass of water and return it to Marcus. "You're telling me he's an evil vampire and I have to fight him?! This is crazy! It's insane!"

The reality was sinking in slowly, slipping over her body in cold shudders. Marcus shrugged out of his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"I'm saying you are part of a society with rules and limitations, full of mostly upstanding citizens. I'm a police officer. I use what I am to help people. Aidan uses what he is to lure young women to their deaths," Bishop told her. "Join us. Try. It won't be the life you had, but it can be good. Sleep on it."


End file.
